


Fire Me Up

by abbywastaken



Category: Music RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Battle of the Bands, Dream Has Long Hair, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, George is a brat, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Philzaminecraft - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Songfic, TechnoBlade, and 404 not found is basically the neighbourhood, arctic monkeys mentioned, dream team is basically mother mother, eboy sapnap, glass animals - Freeform, jealous karl, karl in a skirt brainrot, karl is bi and kinda mean, nikinihachu - Freeform, quackity loves drama, seniors, wilbursoot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbywastaken/pseuds/abbywastaken
Summary: “you’re a doll, you are flawless” karl sang his eyelids fluttering as he moved his body in time with the slow beat of his bands music, this is where he was meant to be, in front of a crowd of people preforming songs he’d made in his friends basement, he had to win this and he wouldn’t let the ‘dream team’ get in his way.we love some enemies to lovers in this household mainly karlnap but there’s dnf if you squint.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 80
Kudos: 242





	1. Chapter 1

“dude i’m so freaking nervous” sapnap huffed tightening the knot of his bandanna worried about it falling off of his head from the amount of sweat his body had started to produce out of fear. 

“we’ll be fine dude!! let’s go rock this shit!!” dream yelled over the screaming crowds just a few feet away 

“language!!” bad piped up causing the two other boys to roll their eyes. 

Eventually they all headed off to the stage, “we’re the dream team we hope you enjoy!” dream yelled into the microphone, enjoying the way the crowd screamed in response. He felt his whole body relax when the opening riff of bads guitar started to play, along with sapnaps drums that he could practically feel pulsating through his body. 

The three of them formed a band all the way back in middle school, and here they are now, senior year, preforming in one of the most prestigious competitions in their home town of florida, battle of the bands. 

“I made a wreck out of my hand, i put it through the wall” dream sang along with bad who provided backing vocals like the saint he was, bad knew that dream wasn’t the best in front of crowds but once he got used to it he would be fine. 

That’s why they all agreed to preform this song, wrecking ball, it was one of their stronger songs that they had created, it also included a lot of other vocals so dream didn’t have to sing alone. 

“I am unruly in the stands i am a rock on top of the sand” dream felt a grin grow on his face, his confidence returning as he turned to face sapnap who was too focused on playing in time to notice. 

“You gotta want to be the the drummer in the band” he sang holding back a chuckle when sapnap waved towards the crowd causing a few girls to swoon, there was no denying sapnap was attractive, his black hair flopped perfectly over his forehead, even after being contained by his white bandana, his nails were painted a dark black that contrasted against the chipped away wood of his drum sticks. He was always sporting ripped jeans and any band t-shirt he could get his hands on. 

“let’s break it!” dream hummed “just because we can” bad responded grinning from ear to ear perfectly playing his guitar along with singing. 

Bad was the complete opposite from how he appeared on stage, the boy hated cursing of any sort, mean people and war, basically just being a life size teddy bear. But his looks however were a completely other story, his signature black and red devil hoodie and his harsh demeanour would have any sane person intimidated, that is until he starts speaking. 

“and i break it...just because i can” dream sang progressively getting louder, dream was the main reason the band had been formed, he had introduced sapnap and bad to each other during a sleepover he had in middle school and the two instantly hit it off. As soon as bad and sapnap realised dream could sing that had been the turning point not only for their hobbies but for dream. He’d gone from being the weird nerdy kid into some sort of ‘mysterious god’ according to sapnap. Sure, he let his hair grow out long enough for him to sport a man bun, he always wore the same green hoodie and his simple smiley mask that covered his face from the nose up, but he still didn’t understand why people wanted to see his face so bad.

“Thank you!!” he yelled causing another lot of screams to erupt from the crowd, the three of them left the stage laughing and high fiving “dude we totally won!!” sapnap exclaimed the other two agreeing. 

“next up, 404 not found!!” the announcer yelled causing dream to tense up slightly, he could tell that his friends also didn’t know about 404 not found preforming. 

They were very well known and a completely different vibe to the dream team, you could basically call the two bands enemies as they were each other’s biggest competitors, it didn’t help that the two bands were constantly shit talking about each other(besides bad who only complained about their ‘inappropriate songs’), and they all attended the same school. 

A few moments passed before the three of them jumped at the words of the bands lead guitarist “looks like you’ve just seen a ghost boys” george hummed snickering slightly causing dream the raise his middle finger. George rolled his eyes before heading off to the stage, his band mates following.


	2. Sweater weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the infamous 404 not found preform and we get to know the band members a little more.

“ we’re 404 not found and we’re here to win this shit!” karl yelled into the microphone smirking at a few select people in the crowd knowing it would win the people over. 

Skeppy began to play the drum intro to their most recent song the band had created, sweater weather. Karl loved this song with his entire heart and he knew the suggestive words would swoon the crowd. 

Sapnap had a deep hate towards karl, the way the brunette knew he was attractive and acted like he owned the place every time he entered a room. Sapnap envied his confidence and the way his stomach did flips when karl simply looked in his direction shooting sapnap a wink as he opened his mouth to sing.

“All i am, is a man, i want the world, in my hands” he sang closing his eyes as he let the music take over his body. He knew he looked good, his turtleneck hugging his torso in the right way, he’d purposely cuffed his jeans to try and signal his flaming bisexuality, he ran his hand through his hair one of his rings getting caught tugging a strand of hair in just the right way causing him to smirk.

“no shirt, no blouse, just us you find out” george focussed on playing the right chords his teeth catching his lip in concentration, the british boy had lived in america for the past two years, instantly becoming friends with karl and skeppy and forming their own little band as some stupid joke. He soon realised the three of them were actually talented which is when they started to try. George was short, his nails were painted with blue and red polish to match his torn up red and blue shirt along with his signature clout goggles that were perched atop his head. 

“put my finger on your tongue cause you love the taste yeah” skeppy smiled to his self as he saw a few people in the crowd blush, clearly affected by karl’s words, it typical of karl to flirt with the audience which caused skeppy to smile even wider, he stopped drumming as karl sang a few notes before coming back in again. Skeppy loved being in a band, he loved his friends too and he wasn’t really bothered by the idea of winning, that was until he found out they’d be competing against the dream team, now having another reason to play perfectly, so he could beat bad. Now skeppy doesn’t hate a lot of people but he just thought bad was so artificial and his kindness was just some sort of facade, making him hate the other boy, and besides they’d be competing against each other either way.

“Cause it’s to cold woah, for you...” karl gasped slightly in replacement for the words throwing his head back a smirk on his face before continuing on with the rest of this song. Bad watched in horror at the sexual nature of the other band, the only reason he disliked 404 not found. 

Dream grit his teeth shooting daggers at george and karl spoke up “We we’re 404 not found, thanks for listening nimrods” he teased winking before running off the stage along with the other band members. They stopped in front of the dream team, clearly pleased with theirselves. It was silent for a while, tension clear in the air, causing bad to speak up 

“that surely wasn’t family friendly” he mumbled twiddling his thumbs slightly causing skeppy to scoff at the other. 

“you’re just mad because we’re gonna win” skeppy spat causing dream to furrow his eyebrows 

“tough talk from someone who can barely keep in time with his own song” dream huffed his eyes shooting over to george who was staring right at him a scowl on his face 

“fuck you mr ‘ohhh i’m so mysterious” george responded earning a small ‘language!’ from bad

“what are you? five? ” karl rolled his eyes as he spoke, unbothered as always, which pissed sapnap off even more.

“don’t talk to him like that jacobs” sapnap snarled balling his fists “or what pretty boy? you gonna hit me?” karl challenged raising an eyebrow causing sapnap to sigh shaking his head. 

“see you at the results reveal” dream hummed trying to be the bigger person not responding to 404’s childish manners. The dream team turned on their heels, bad muttering a quiet ‘good luck!’ as they left.


	3. And the winner is....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out which band gets to go to the second round :D

“and the winner of battle of the bands 2020, the group that’ll be moving on to the semi finals is....” dream looked over at sapnap and bad, the other two were clearly as nervous as he was as they all awaited the results. He shot a glance over to the other possible winning team, meeting eyes with george who scowled and looked away. ‘weird’ dream thought to his self but decided to dismiss it as george was probably looking for someone else. 

“404 not found!” the announcer yelled a smile on his face as he handed the band a small medal, the sort of ones you could buy at party city. Sapnap saw the other team celebrate, envy filling his body and he knew that should’ve been his band instead.

Bad noticed sapnaps anger and patted his two band members on the shoulder “it’s okay guys, next year!” he grinned trying to keep his friends positive. And it worked, both boys smiled at bad nodding in agreement.

“But wait!” the announcer smirked turning back to face the crowd, sapnap looked over at karl noticing his face as it fell. “we have a tie!” this caused most of the audience to scream louder than usual, starling bad slightly.

“the second band that will also be advancing to the finals is...” dream looked up from the floor staring at the announcer in anticipation, surely not. 

“the dream team!” he yelled grinning wide as he handing dream a similar medal who turned around to face sapnap and bad his smile growing. “dude!” sapnap chuckled, still in disbelief as there had never been a tie in the audition stage. 

“i told you muffins we’d win!!” bad exclaimed giggling slightly as he pulled the other two in a hug, once bad had let go the three of them turned to face 404 not found, and sure enough the band was looking right back at them. 

Sapnap smirked at the band, noticing the way karl’s cheeks tinted red before he quickly composed his self, raising a middle finger at sapnap. Dream chuckled ruffling up sapnaps hair as they all headed off the stage “dude we’re going to freaking texas what the heck” dream yelled pulling his friends out of the building and into his car.

They all headed back to dreams apartment, the tall boy had a lot of money passed down to him when his father passed away, which sure, is pretty sad, but he never really knew the guy so dream wasn’t too effected, he was grateful for the money though as he had a chance to move out of his moms home.

“i can’t believe that just happened” bad laughed flopping down onto the sofa as he read through his emails, “dude we get a whole tour bus to take us to texas, what the muffin?!” he yelled basking in the afterglow of the event, sapnap and dream sat down next to him reading over the basic guidelines that they had to abide to. “this is gonna be so freaking cool!”


	4. and they were roommates! wait they were roomates¿?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii!! ty if you’re reading this :D i noticed it’s kinda difficult to read the chapters when they’re not in paragraphs so from now on all of the chapters are gonna be in paragraphs!! enjoy <3

And boy was dream wrong, it was not very ‘freaking cool’ when the three boys stood outside their tour bus, along with another three boys. When they first saw they’d have a tour bus they were ecstatic, a while bus to theirselves as they travelled across america. But no, here they are now, finding out that the bus is big enough for two bands, and they’d have to share with the one and only 404 not found.

To make matters worse, their new ‘manager’ had messed up the members of their bands placing their beds away from each other completely, so now dream was forced to room with george who hadn’t said a word too him since they entered their section. Bad had to room with skeppy who had constantly complained about bads positive attitude. And sapnap was physically forced by dream into his section, not wanting to be anywhere near karl, who was currently laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

It had been two nights when the group finally spoke to each other. “no sapnap you asshole keep away from me!” dream yelled laughing slightly as he ran around the bus away from a soaking sapnap who’d just gotten out of the shower, he’d thrown on some sweats straight after getting out which caused dream to complain about the raven haired boy not drying off before hand. 

And that’s how dream ended up getting chased around by sapnap, who was attempting to hug him. “oh dreeaaaaam don’t you want me to get you wet” he smirked wiggling his eyebrows causing dream to gag. It was currently 10pm and the other band were all in their rooms.

“guys you’re gonna wake everybody up” bad whispered scolding the two as if they were small children. 

Dream stopped, distracted by bad, it didn’t take long for sapnap to run into him, knocking him down onto the floor. “dude get off!” he laughed thrashing his head from side to side as a shirtless sapnap attempted to kiss him “it’s not gay to kiss the homies!!” he retaliated making kissing sounds.

During the time the two boys spent fighting on the floor, the rest of the boys entered the room to see what all the noise was about. Bad offered them all an apologetic smile to which skeppy semi smiled back, unable to contain it.

Karl and George watched the two very clearly judging them, george raising his eyebrow slightly “it’s gay to kiss the homies if their not wearing socks!!” dream yelled flipping sapnap over before quickly standing up “you got my shirt wet dumbass” he huffed flipping off the boy causing him to chuckle.

“awh dreamy weamie don’t you want a kiss from the famous sappynappy” he cooed rolling his eyes.

When the two boys turned around they met eyes with george and karl, dream blushing slightly as george looked him up and down.

Karl very clearly checked sapnap out, his lip getting caught in his teeth “can you two shut the fuck up” he huffed meeting sapnaps eyes again, surprised to see a smirk on his face ‘was i really that obvious?’ 

“you’re friends don’t seem to mind” sapnap snickered as he noticed skeppy and bad leaving the room, clearly skeppy couldn’t hate bad for very long since he was too kind, and dream and george were still in some sort of staring contest. 

“fuck you sapnap” karl spat inching closer to him anger clear on his face.

“you can if you really wanna” he smirked running a hand through his hair as he pouted making kissing noises at karl, karls cheeks tinted red as he rolled his eyes leaving the room to save himself from more embarrassment.

Dream broke eye contact with george huffing slightly “why are you still here?” dream asked tapping his foot slightly “because we share a room dumbass” george scoffed his distaste towards dream very evident. Dream decided not to say another word, loosing confidence very quickly now that his friends had left.


	5. I'm so tired of this body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dream team have a practice run.

Bad fiddled around with a violin he had found during sound check, sure he was a little rusty but he still wanted to try it out again for the first time in a few months. "Hey dream? sap?" bad hummed lifting up the instrument to show the two boys "do you think we have time for one more?" he grinned wiggling his eyebrows in hopes the two would understand.

When the three first created the dream team they used to have a set night where they'd all pile into the schools music room and play whatever they wanted, those being some of bad's fondest memories. "You wanna make something up as we go?" dream snickered rolling his eyes as he re plugged his bass guitar into the amp, sapnap quickly re seating his self behind the drum kit.

Bad nodded and played a few strings that sounded awful as he tried to get used to the violin again. Soon enough he found his rhythm, singing along with dream "take my eyes, take them aside" sapnap came in after the first few lines the beat of their 'song' coming naturally to him. After a while dream switched up the pace of his singing, slowing down "I've grown tired, of this body, cumbersome and heavy body" his voice was soft as he sang, basking in the music. 

Dream had gotten pretty good at writing lyrics to their songs, it came naturally to the blonde haired boy, most of them not making sense but having a much deeper meaning when you really listened. That was his favorite part about writing his own songs, he could twist the meaning of his words to fit them however he wanted to. That's why he enjoyed improvising as he felt pure ecstasy when his friends played along with his creations in their own styles.

Their 'song' continued to change back and forth between the two tempos, sapnap eventually started to get bored of the repetition speeding up the beat of his drums signaling to dream they he wanted to switch up. "Arms and legs, get in the way, bodies break" he sang chuckling slightly as they fell back into the chorus. "I've grown tired of this body" The three of them all smiling as bad did a little dance as he played.

"Tired of this body" dream repeated progressively getting louder as sapnap played his drums harder, bad adding some overlaying vocals with his now face paced violin all three of them too absorbed in the music to notice their rival band enter the room. 

"Heavy body, heavy body, heavy body..." dream trailed off panting slightly after their sudden outburst, he turned to face sapnap and bad breaking into laughter with the other two boys "sapnap dude you really 'popped off'" dream teased speaking in a mocking tone causing sapnap to flip him off.

All three of them turned to face the door when they heard an awkward cough come from that direction. Low and behold, 404 not found stood there, staring at the three boys. Skeppy offered bad a small thumbs up, the two of them now friendly with each other. George started at dream, causing the blonde haired boy to blush slightly, 'did he really just see that whole thing?'. 

"Enjoy the show ladies?" sapnap asked snickering slightly as he twirled his drum stick around his fingers his eyes locked with karl's. Karl raised an eyebrow cockily, "it was very loud, to put it nicely" karl chuckled glaring at sapnap who scoffed in return. "Like you could do any better, on the spot, jacobs" "you wanna test that theory sap?" 

"Go ahead." he muttered through gritted teeth as him and his friends moved away from the instruments ready to see the other band preform, eager to find out what they'd be against in the semi finals.


	6. Go ahead and cry little girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter, 404 not found improvise for the dream team.

George played a few strings on his guitar, whenever the three of them played together it was george that created the riffs and the rhythms of the songs, so he had to come up with something quickly, to spare the embarrassment of him and his friends. He had to admit, from what he saw dream, sapnap and bad were all extremely talented. Oh, and that dream had a pretty smile, but we don't mention that. Once he'd found a tune that he liked he played it a few times, allowing karl and skeppy to have a chance to make up something similar.

"Take, you, like, a, drug. I, taste, you, on, my, tongue..." karl sang softly swaying slightly, in time with george. He closed his eyes tilting his head back as he continued on, wanting to put on a show. "I know that you got daddy issues, and if you were my little girl, I'd do whatever I could do" 

George snickered slightly as he looked up to see sapnap staring directly at karl his pupils blown slightly. He slowed down his tempo slightly after karl had repeated the chorus. Skeppy did the same, following george's lead. He knew that karl was up to no good, his only goal being to piss the dream team off, well, mainly sapnap, and clearly from the expression on sapnaps face, skeppy could tell it was working. 

Karl let his eyes flutter open, locking them with sapnaps as he sang "Go ahead and cry, little boy. You know that your daddy did too, you know what your mama went through. You gotta let it out soon.." karl's lips tilting upwards into a smirk nodding his head slowly "just let it out" george looked over at karl his eyes widening slightly at the brunette, it was awkward for skeppy and george because they didn't exactly hate the other band, they just wanted to win. But karl, he hated losing, and he hated sapnap, something about the raven haired boy really pushed karls buttons. He thought a lot about their strange dynamic, that sapnap could form a pool of rage that would surge through his whole body but as soon as the boy wasn't in the same room as karl, karl wanted him back.

Skeppy smiled slightly when he saw bad swaying along, the two really hit it off and skeppy had soon come to realise it wasn't a fake kindness and that bad truly was a ray of sunshine. He looked over to dream who was watching george intently, and from what he could see george was staring right back. He soon averted his eyes to karl, who was singing directly to sapnap a hand running through his hair.

"I love that she's got daddy issues, and I do too" karl soon finished singing biting his lip as he placed the microphone back into it's stand. He watched sapnap for a few more seconds before turning to face the rest of his band members. They all grinned, simultaneously high fiving "that was so good!" skeppy exclaimed standing up from behind the drums. The three of them all nodded in agreement. george giving skeppy a thumbs up "thanks to you dude" he chuckled. The three of them turned to face the other band "enjoy the show ladies?" karl mocked sapnap, causing the black haired boys nose to scrunch up.

"I did!" bad spoke up, not enjoying the tension in the air, he looked over at his band mates who were glaring at him for befriending their enemies he shrugged slightly causing a involuntary chuckle to fall from skeppy's mouth "thanks bad" he hummed his two friends mirrored sapnap and dreams reactions looking at skeppy in confusion not aware of his new found friendship.

Dream and sapnap both stood there awkwardly, turning to look at each other as if to ask for help. When they both figured out it was useless, they turned back to face the other three boys. "Well all I got from that song is that you have daddy issues" Sapnap snorted rolling his eyes at karl, dream looked over at george offering him a small apologetic smile, embarrassed by his friends behaviour. George tried to hold back his smile quickly looking away from dream, back to karl as he opened his mouth to retaliate, the stage manager entered the room "dream team, you're on in five!"


	7. my daddy’s got a gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi hello, i finally wrote another chapter, i decided to put two chapters into one since my chapters are usually short. Hope you enjoy!! thank u for all the kudos and comments they really keep motivated, feel free to comment any ideas for future chapters and i’ll most likely include them (with credit ofc) <3

Sapnap clutched his drumsticks tightly, his knuckles turning white as he tapped his foot against the floor waiting for his cue to come in. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, they’d already done this once before, but for some reason sapnap couldn’t help but be shaky.

Bad played the opening rift, sapnap quickly joining him as they waited for dream to sing. Bad was having the time of his life, looking through the crowd grinning at a few select people. He met skeppy’s eyes, the contact not breaking as he sang the opening words.

“my daddy’s got a gun, you better run” 

After a while dream soon joined in, his mask placed just above his mouth as he fiddled with his microphone stand, his mouth surprisingly dry as he met eyes with george, who simply stared back. 

“With his gun turned on, pop went a-creeping  
Out to the barn, up to the hay, loft!”

Bad repeated the opening lines a few times before sapnap broke into a more harsh drum beat. The raven haired boy refused to look at the crowd, worried he’d see karl, for some reason the brunette scared him, and sapnap wasn’t scared of many people.

He focused on playing in time, his hair dropping down in front of his eyes a few times, his bandana unable to contain it. The three repeated the pattern a few times, sapnaps drums completely dropping out at the end leaving bad and dream singing alone.

Sapnap wasn’t stupid, he could see the way dream was staring directly at george, and how bads smile grew everytime skeppy would look in his direction. His two band mates were befriending their ‘enemy band’ and sapnap still hated them. To make matters worse, 404 were on straight after, meaning the six boys had to pass each other on the way off the stage.

Sapnap swore he heard dream mutter a ‘good luck’ to george, making his face scrunch up slightly, they were meant to hate each other. And he noticed when skeppy and bad high fived, his blood starting to boil. He met eyes with karl who just winked at him in response, causing sapnaps cheeks to heat up.

The three boys made their way into the crowd since bad and dream wanted to watch the others preform, sapnap agreed to join them but only too “see what they were up against”. Definitely not because he wanted to stare at karl without shame, and watch the way the brunette basked in the harsh lighting. Definitely not...

————————————————————————

Well wasn’t that a mistake. Sapnap could feel his face burning as karl sang along to george’s guitar and skeppys drums, the way his voice sounded as he threw his head back swaying in time with the music. God he was hot, and what made it worse was that he knew it, anyone could spot the smug smirk plastered against the brunettes face. 

Clealry, dream felt the same as he watched george play, his fingers moving effortlessly against the strings as he sang quietly along with karl. George didn’t seem to be as cocky as the other, simply just smiling at a few people and shooting glances over at dream every now and then.

“but i just can’t wait for love to destroy us” 

skeppys drums faded out slightly, changing the rhythm as karl moved closer to the microphone, gripping it tightly. George added his own little ad libs as karl sang, holding a note as his eyes fluttered shut.

“tangled between your little flaws, your flaws” 

sapnap watched in awe, causing dream to look at him with a raised brow. Sapnap flipped him off rolling his eyes. When he looked back up at the stage, karl was looking directly back at him, staring daggers into his soul as he sang the last few lines, the brunettes signature smirk only growing as the music faded out. 

Sapnap swore he’d died and gone to hell. He practically dragged dream and bad to the bus piling all three of them inside. “Please dream! i will literally get on my knees and beg for you to switch rooms with me” Sapnap pleaded, bad sighing as he flicked the raven haired boy on the back of the head before leaving to go to his own room. 

Dream raised an eyebrow expectantly, “you don’t actually want me to beg do you? you’re so twisted!” sapnap huffed in defeat. He slowly lowered onto his knees looking up at dream, who was looking down at him biting his lip to hold back his laughter. Sapnap scowled “please dreamy weamy!! i’m desperate please!!” 

Sapnap noticed dreams eyes trailing off, he turned to see what dream was looking at, his cheeks heating up as he met eyes with the three other boys who all looked like they were about to burst out laughing.

Sapnap got up, punching dream in the shoulder glaring at him. Dream just wheezed in response “nah i’ll have to pass”. Sapnaps eyes widened as he realised he’d just embarrassed his self for no reason “you’re such an ass” sapnap huffed storming off into his room. 

He only looked up from his phone when he heard the door open, only to be met with the infamous karl jacobs. The two didn’t say anything, that was until sapnap was half asleep.

“That was pretty gay dude” karl hummed snickering slightly, causing sapnap to groan, a small smile on his face that he refused to let karl see.

“It’s not gay if you have your socks on” he retaliated, too tired to argue back. He slowly fell asleep, unaware of the brunette grinning next to him.


	8. you’re joking, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi! new chapter that i literally just finished writing!! thanks @Mushr00m__Soup for the karl in a skirt brainrot, i read your comment and i just had to include it haha. I hope you enjoy, thank you all for reading <3

“wait we tied?” bad repeated slowly, as dream tapped his foot against the floor. they all knew this meant they’d have to preform again before the final and they didn’t have any songs prepared. 

“shit dude we gotta think about something and fast” sapnap murmured leaning back into the armrest of their small couch of the tour bus, he ran a hand through his hair, a new habit of his.

“we have an hour to prepare a whole song sap, we may be good but we aren’t that fucking good” dream huffed bad muttering a small language, not wanting to annoy dream further. 

the three boys sat in silence for a while, until they heard the bus door slide open, and in came the others, looking equally as nervous. 

that was everyone but karl, the stupid bastard still wore his signature cocky smirk, ‘does this man have feelings’ sapnap thought to his self before quickly looking away from the other group, standing up from his place on the couch.

“c’mon assholes” he hummed grabbing bad and dream by there wrists tugging them up and out of the bus, pushing past karl purposefully, heading towards the venue.

the three had made it to the practice room, all in their designated spots, sapnap tapping some random pattern against his snare, trying to get some sort of flow. bad following in his footsteps, dream mumbling some words trying to stitch them together.

eventually, after an intense 40 minutes, the group had managed to put together a decent song that they were mostly confident with. and even if they wanted to spend longer, karl jacobs just had to interrupt, poking his brown hair through the door grinning at the three of them.

“stage manager wants you” he hummed meeting eyes with sapnap, tilting his head slightly when he realised sapnap was staring right back. 

not able to handle the weird tension the two had, dream and bad instantly left causing sapnap to follow behind. 

the three made it to their destination, listening carefully to what the manager had to say, sapnap nodding occasionally and dream asking a few questions here and there. 

by the time the manager had finished talking, the three boys could hear the venue filling up, sapnap tightening the bandana around his head as dream fiddled with his fingerless gloves, bad adjusting his devil horns that lay atop his head.

the three entered the stage, sapnap winking at a few people, bad waving and grinning widely while dream positioned his mask smirking.

sapnap counted the band in with his sticks, bads opening guitar solo blaring through the speakers. “i fell, in your arms tonight” dream sang with his whole chest, slowly getting used to the idea of preforming live. the way his heart pounded in time with sapnaps drums, his hips swaying along with bads guitar riffs. the words flowing easily now.

“i tried to escape the afterlife” dream and bad both harmonised, their voices matching perfectly to create a sound that was ethereal to the ear. 

after a while, sapnap noticed the other band were now in the crowd of people, at the barrier, all looking up at them. sapnap dropped out his drums and dream stopped singing, allowing bad to have his long awaited solo.

“i fell, in your arms tonight, suicide in your arms” he sang hitting every note as he stared into skeppys eyes, grinning widely. after he’d finished singing he looked back to his guitar simultaneously nailing his guitar solo, causing dream and sapnap to smile wide.

dream held the mic stand tightly as sapnap hit his drums with every inch of his being “and hey, you, don’t you think it’s kinda cute that i, i, died, died, right inside your arms tonight” dream raised his voice, unknowingly staring at george, george not noticing due to the mask covering his eyes. 

sapnap faded out once again, allowing dream and bad to harmonise the last few lines. the three boys beamed as the chorus of cheers flew through the venue, all of them waved as they left the stage, giddy with adrenaline. 

they all made their way to the crowd, prepared to watch the other band they were competing against, eager to see what they had prepared.

————————————————————————

“there’s no honking way, we seriously tied?” karl asked as the three walked towards the tour bus, george and skeppy nodding slowly.

“does that mean we’re gonna have to preform again?” george asked rocking on his heels slightly as they stopped outside the bus, karl finding the keys, assuming the other band had already left to practice. 

“yeah, but we’ll totally rock it!” skeppy added trying to sound optimistic, karl nodded slowly, he was very clearly nervous but quickly but on a brave face as he heard the other band talking in the main room. 

it wasn’t long before sapnap had dragged his friends out of the bus, leaving 404 alone. the three had already prepared a backup song before leaving, just for situations like this. but that didn’t mean they weren’t any less nervous.

after a while, karl headed off to find out when they’d be performing, but being told to go find the dream team in response. it didn’t take long to find them as he heard the music coming from the practice room, he didn’t bother knocking as he peaked his head around the door, repeating what the manager had said.

he made eye contact with sapnap, and to his surprise sapnap didn’t look away. it had truly been mixed emotions for karl, not knowing wether or not he hated the other boy, or if he wanted to befriend him, sticking to the former.

sure, after watching them preform, his legs felt a little less stable, and above all, he’d decided to wear a skirt, a stupid shitty bet he’d lost with skeppy back at the tour bus, resulted in him being forced to wear the black tennis skirt george had provided for him.

the three entered the stage, george and skeppy waving and grinning, karl heading straight to the mic stand. he’d never felt so awkward on stage before, but that feeling soon changed to cockiness as he met eyes with sapnap, who’s mouth was parted slightly, clearly in awe. 

karl smirked winking at sapnap before looking out into the rest of the crowd, who were cheering and hollering to keep the atmosphere alive. george played the opening notes on his guitar, waiting for skeppy to join in with his signature drum beat.

“r.i.p to my youth, and you could call this a funeral.” karl sang looking over at george, who just grinned in response, reassuring the brunette that he was doing just fine.

skeppy grinned at bad who was currently dancing along with the rest of the crowd, instantly grinning back at skeppy waving slightly, making dream and sapnap chuckle, he was too kind for his own good.

george played along, his clout goggles falling down onto his eyes causing his nose to scrunch up, he quickly pushed them back onto his head meeting eyes with dream who chuckled at him, causing george to smile right back. the two had become friends over the multiple nights of dream snoring too loud and george waking him up to complain.

karl tried not to make eye contact with sapnap, not wanting to make it obvious that the brunette was very clearly drawn to the boy, although he’d never admit it. after a while, he’d gotten used to the feeling of the skirt against his thighs, and the way the light reflected off off his skin, a beaming grin growing on his face. the drums and guitar soon dropped out completely leaving karl alone to sing the next few lines. 

“i was naive and hopeful and lost, now I'm aware and trapped in my thoughts, oh” he nailed the notes smirking as he ran a ringed hand through his hair, the instruments soon coming back in as he and george harmonised. his hips instinctively swayed along with the music, his skirt flowing as he moved, he knew he looked good. 

“what do i do? what do i do? i don’t believe it if i don’t keep proof” karl finally met eyes with sapnap, who’s cheeks were so clearly red that even karl could see it through the harsh lights blaring against his skin, he sang the last few words to sapnap, not breaking eye contact, fading out along with skeppy and george. 

karl didn’t have his signature cocky smirk plastered across his face, no, it was quite the contrary, a small shy smile left against his lips as he watched sapnaps every move, and he swore he saw the raven haired boys lips upturn in response.

maybe karl could try to befriend him, but hating him was so much easier


	9. newbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skeppy and bad quit the band to help out bad’s family, a new member joins ready to cause trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii!! long chapter for you all! happy new years to you all, once again thank you for the continuous support <3

sapnap fiddled with the zipper of his leather jacket, fingers shaking slightly from both the cold and nerves.

“i’m sorry guys” bad mumbled sympathetically. “so you’re saying we have the choice to either drop out of the competition or-“ dream spoke quietly as the three boys stood outside of the tour bus, bad shifting his weight between both legs as he watched sapnap intently. 

“or uh combine with 404?” dream spoke quickly rushing to get his words out as he waited for sapnaps reaction, suprisingly, the raven haired boy stayed silent, his eyes trained on his hands as the moved across the zipper.

dream and bad stayed silent, assuming sapnap would burst at any moment at the thought of having to work along side karl. the two boys leant back against the bus as they silently discussed their answer through eye contact. 

it was only a few minutes until sapnap eventually spoke up, looking up at the two boys who stared right back at him.

“well we better go practice” sapnap mumbled walking over to the bus doors his feet dragging against the floor.

“wait so you wanna join them?” dream asked, in awe at sapnaps response not expecting him to agree.

“it’s not like we have any other choice, bad has to leave either way and i wanna win this shit, besides you’re all loved up with george” sapnap fake gagged as he slid open the door, earning a few protests from the other two boys “not loved up!” dream huffed, bad sighing softly.

“i promise i’ll be back in like two weeks tops, we can go back to normal after that! but my mom really needs me home because of my sister” bad didn’t continue on any further as the other two boys already knew about his family issues.

sapnap headed straight to his room ignoring his other two friends, why had he just agreed to that, sure he wanted to win but his conflicting emotions towards karl were fucking up his brain. 

to his surprise, karl was no where to be seen. he sighed in relief, glad to know that he had time to mentally prepare for the next few hours he’d be spending with the other band.

he didn’t really mind skeppy, the blue haired boy seemed kind, and bad had taken a liking to him so that meant he couldn’t be that bad.

sapnap had mixed feelings towards george though, he must’ve heard the british boy speak maybe two times, but from the way dream had instantly found an interest in the boy, sapnap assumed he couldn’t be the spawn of satan.

however, that did not apply for karl. sapnap swore the brunette went from being so cocky and arrogant during the day, to quiet and even shy at night. it was confusing to say the least, the way he presented his self on stage completely different to the way he seemed late at night while sapnap drifted off to sleep.

after giving his self a small pep talk, sapnap tied up his bandana and zipped his jacket up slightly, grabbing his favourite pair of drumsticks out of his travel bag.

he left the room, meeting bad and dreams eyes, who were patiently waiting outside of the bus. the two boys lit up at the sight of sapnap, that’s when the raven hair boy knew that he had to do this, for his friends.

the three all walked towards their now shared practice room, dream draping his arm across sapnaps shoulder making a comment about how small sapnap was compared to his self. 

“s’not my fault you’re a giant” sapnap huffed causing bad to laugh “he got you there dream” bad hummed placing his hand against the door handle looking behind at dream and sapnap who nodded slowly.

he opened the door peaking his head around the frame “does your offer still stand?” had asked softly, offering the opposing band a small smile.

the other two boys also entered the room awaiting their answer, sapnaps eyes trained to his shoes once again, not wanting to make eye contact with any of the others, he felt dream tap his shoulder reassuringly causing him to relax slightly.

as sapnap looked up from where his eyes were previously trained, he met directly with karls piercing gaze. he froze slightly, assuming karl had changed his mind.

“sure!” he hummed, lips turning up slightly as he didn’t break eye contact with sapnap “but only if sapnaps our backup dancer” he hummed causing the boys to chuckle slightly, a small smile making its way onto sapnaps face, an eye roll following soon after.

“you wish jacobs”

————————————————————————

“well we need another guitarist if bads leaving”dream hummed, the six boys were all seated on the ground, trying to figure out who’d be playing what, they’d decided that karl and dream would stay singers since nobody else wanted to, and besides, their voices fit well together. 

george would still be playing bass since he’d never really learnt any other instruments (besides the recorder but karl and skeppy had explained how awful he was). so that left skeppy and sapnap. 

sure, sapnap knew how to play the guitar and he was not bad at doing so, but he hated being front and centre, which was the whole reason he learnt the drums, so he could receive the least amount of attention possible.

but the issue that arised was the fact that skeppy couldn’t play any instrument other than the drums, and it wouldn’t be possible to have two drummers playing the same thing at the same time. 

so really sapnap was left with no other choice, it was either sit out and not play at all, or take bads place as lead guitarist due to bad having to leave temporarily.

dream snaked his hand into sapnaps squeezing it tightly “you’ll be fine sap” he spoke quietly for only sapnap to hear, smiling softly. sapnap nodded agreeing with the plan. he ignored the way he could feel karl’s eyes burning into his skin.

“sapnap knows guitar” dream chimed in causing sapnap to exhale shakily as he glared the the blonde. “i’m sure he’d be happy to fill in for bad” sapnap looked up at the group, everyone’s eyes on him. he nodded slowly cursing dream out silently.

“okay so that’s sorted, skeppy you’re on drum-“ 

“i’m going with bad” skeppy blurted causing sapnap to look up from where his eyes were previously on the ground. george raised an eyebrow and karl tilted his head to the side.

“you’re leaving? with bad?” karl spoke slowly taking in the information looking over at bad who offered him a sheepish smile.

skeppy sighed, he just wanted to get it over with, he’d been thinking about asking bad to let him go with the other. the pressure of the competition truly getting to him, he didn’t enjoy playing anymore, it felt more like a job than a hobby.

and bad had agreed, saying that he’d enjoy the company as he looked after his family. so that’s exactly why he’d asked his friend, quackity, to fill in for him for the last few weeks of the competition, already informing the managers that had all agreed to let quackity replace skeppy.

bad sat facing the group, watching them all as he tried to read their expressions. he couldn’t help but feel guilty about having the leave, the way skeppys face seemed to sadden after the two had spoke about it the night before he knew he had no other choice but to accept the others offer of coming with him.

“but who’s gonna play the guitar for us if saps on drums again?” dream asked looking down at sapnap who’s face was blank, presumably relieved that he’d no longer have to play guitar for the group.

“i uh invited a close friend of mine, the managers know him and stuff it’s all been sorted out” skeppy mumbled quietly, feeling slightly guilty for not letting the others know sooner.

the boys all nodded simultaneously, coming to terms with the fact skeppy was deadly serious about leaving.

“okay so what’s his name?” karl piped up looking at skeppy expectantly “oh yeah his names uh qua-“

“HOLA AMIGOS!” an unfamiliar voice yelled causing the rest of the group to look up at the door, sapnaps eyes narrowing as he took in the others appearance, the beanie on his head completely covering what seemed to be black hair.

“quackity.” skeppy finished his cheeks heating up slightly as the group turned back to look at him, then back to the unknown man. 

————————————————————————

it had been maybe an hour since quackity had entered the room, and sapnap had already taken a liking to the boy. skeppy and bad had left almost instantly leaving the others to introduce theirselves.

“okay so, george you’re on bass, dream you’re singing with me, sap you’re on drums and quackity you’re our new lead guitarist” karl hummed writing it down on a napkin, everyone agreed, sapnap pushing down his anxiety as best as he could. he’d never heard quackity play before but he must’ve been good for skeppy to invite him.

everyone headed over to their designated instruments, sapnap sliding into his seat, drumsticks clasped tightly in his hands. he watched as quackity plucked at a few strings, cringing at the sound it made.

he didn’t notice the way karl’s eyes were watching his every movement, his face dropping when he realised sapnap was doing the same, but to quackity. 

soon enough everyone was ready, they’d all decided on a song that everybody knew, just to get an understanding on how everyone played. 

sap counted them in and dream looked over at george. george looked straight back smiling at dream, he moved slightly closer to him giving him a small thumbs up. the blonde haired boy smiled returning the action.  
————————————————————————

“i’m going back to 505, if it’s a seven hour flight or a 45 minute drive” dream opened up with the first few lines, sapnap noticed the way george watched him in admiration. he silently gagged at the affectionate stare rolling his eyes.

eventually sapnap came in with the drums as sapnap waited patiently for his cue, after a while karl began to sing in replacement for dream. 

“i’d probably still adore you with you’re hands around my neck, or i did last time i checked.” sapnap couldn’t help the way his cheeks flushed, staring feet that were pressed firmly against the pedal of the drums.

the two boys began to sing the chorus together quackity, george and sapnap playing along perfectly. the two singers dropped out in time for quackitys makeshift solo. sapnap prayed that the other would be good, but from the way the boy carried his self with so much confidence, he assumed he would be.

sapnap watched in awe as he nailed his solo, karl giving him a short lived glare that didn’t go unoticed by sapnap, he realised that karl really seemed to have a problem with quackity but he couldn’t wrap his head around why. karl’s gaze then moved locking onto him, sap blushing slightly under his vision.

“but i crumble completely when you cry!” the two boys sang simultaneously and sapnap swore he’d never heard anything so beautiful in his life. quackity played the guitar flawlessly along with george who seemed just as infatuated with dream and karl’s signing. 

the group continued on like this, until the song eventually came to a perfect close. everyone pausing the catch their breath. 

quackity was the first to speak, breaking the silence as he made eye contact with sapnap.

“we’re popping off!”


	10. jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmm jealous karl go brrrr. the link to the song from this chap https://youtu.be/6JJXEPoqg40 :D enjoy!

he couldn’t help it, the group of boys had been around each other none stop and it was getting harder and harder for karl to ignore the jealousy forming in the deep pits of his stomach.

sure, he and sapnap didn’t get a long and quite honestly karl definitely hated him but the way sapnap and quackity had instantly hit it off gave karl a feeling he wasn’t sure of.

dream and george had left to go ‘explore’ their new destination, grateful to have a break from the constant travelling. karl was, to say the least, confused of the new blossoming friendship between the two but decided not to question it as he knew george would most likely deny it.

but now that the two had left that meant karl was alone in the bus with sapnap and quackity, who were currently arguing about taco bell. karl groaned audibly, as he scrolled through his phone trying to block out the other twos constant bickering.

he didn’t look up from the screen until he saw quackity awkwardly move closer to sapnap, now practically sat in his lap. karl tensed up his eyes darting back to his phone as he cleared his throat. 

“you okay karlos?” quackity hummed running a hand through sapnaps hair as he looked down at karl who simply flipped him off in return 

“trying to write if it wasn’t for you two being all gay and shit” karl hummed briefly looking up from his screen towards the two, quackity smirking and sapnap bright red, his eyes trained on quackity. 

karl huffed noticing the raven haired boys sudden fascination with the boy, he hated to admit it but he wished he was in quackitys shoes, craving all the attention he could get. he wondered how sapnaps hair would feel in his hands, his thoughts trailing off until he heard an awkward cough from quackity. 

karl blushed slightly, standing up from where he was previously seated “i’m gonna go practice” karl mumbled quickly exiting the bus to avoid further embarrassment.

————————————————————————

“dude he’s totally jealous!” quackity laughed outwardly, starling sapnap slightly. the boy still in a daze from that strange interaction.

“can you get off me now? you’re suffocating me” sapnap huffed earning a playful smack on his arm from quackity, who removed his body from sapnaps, sitting opposite him.

“i told you, my plan never fails” he snickered tapping his painted nails against his leg as he looked up at sapnap “so what’re you gonna do? i can’t handle the tension much longer” quackity teased sapnap rolling his eyes as he sprawled out on the couch.

“there isn’t any tension, you’re just horny all of the time” sapnap fiddle with his pinky ring thinking back to the interaction, it was quackitys idea to rile up karl to see if he would get jealous or not. sapnap went along just to prove quackity wrong, however it was he who was proven wrong.

sapnap tried to ignore the way his stomach fluttered at the idea of karl being protective of him, even after all of the shit the two had pulled on each other. he imagined the way karl would’ve wrapped around him if he would’ve been in quackitys shoes, clinging onto sapnap like he was the brunettes lifeline.

he quickly noticed that his feelings for karl weren’t just pure hatered anymore, looking up at quackity his eyes wide, to which quackity smirked.

“dude you totally wanna smash” quackity hummed wiggling his eyebrows “do not!”

“ooooo you wanna do the dance with no pants!” sapnap blushed flipping quackity off as he did his best to ignore the other 

“i can’t blame you, he does have a nice ass” sapnap raised an eyebrow as he watched quackitys expression change into one of awe, sapnaps face twisting up in disgust, “shut up flatty patty” he teased watching quackitys face twist into a scowl, quickly launching his self at sapnap.

“take it back snapmap!”

“call me snapmap again and we’ll have problems” he huffed pushing the smaller off of him.

quackity rolled his eyes pointing at the door “you might wanna go check on your lover before he combusts from the lack of your presence” 

sapnap flipped him off, as he quickly stood up heading toward the door, quackity slapping his ass as he left.

————————————————————————

karl sat on the floor his back pressed against the wall, a guitar in his lap as he tuned it cautiously, eyes darting around the room.

he cursed his self for being so vulnerable earlier, pissed off at sapnap for getting rid of his nonchalant demeanour, pissed off at quackity for bringing up emotions he didn’t know he had.

he strummed a few chords, clearing his throat as he played one of his songs he’d wrote a while back, deciding the keep it for his self, not telling his other members about it, sure, call him selfish, but sometimes he’d cherish songs and want to keep them a secret.

“as long as you notice, i’m hoping that you'll keep your heart open, i'll keep mine open too.” 

he sang softly, playing along, loosing his self in the music. that was his favourite part, the way he’d forget about anything and everything, simply just basking in the way it felt to sing and strum in his own little world.

“something is wrong, i can’t explain, everything changed when the birds came” he tried to ignore the way he resonated more so now with the lyrics than when he did originally writing the song.

sure, karl seemed confident to everybody else, the way he’d walk around like he owned the place without a care in the world. but he knew that it was fake, george and skeppy knew it was fake, but no one else did. and well karl intended to keep it that way, finding it easier to keep his emotions blank to the naked eye, pouring his feelings into his songs.

“so, so, i'll probably take you aside, and tell you what's on my mind” he progressively got more into the song, his strumming becoming louder along with his voice, thankful the room was soundproof. 

“something is off, i can't explain. you know what i mean, don't you?” he didn’t notice another body enter the room, he didn’t notice the eyes trained on him as he played. 

sapnap sat cautiously, a few feet away from karl not wanting to disturb the brunette who was clearly expressing his self through his singing, he watched in awe as the other poured his everything into the way he played, even when he thought nobody was there to watch.

“i don't wanna to fight, i don't wanna to fight” karl slowed down his strumming, returning to his softer singing, slowly opening his eyes, he looked up from his guitar, freezing slightly as his hands now hovered over the strings, unable to play the last few notes as he met sapnaps eyes.

“i don’t wanna fight” the brunette trailed off, his mouth slightly agape as his cheeks heated up, sapnap staring right back at him a shy smile on his lips.

“you’re really good” sapnap blurted, his own face now heating up, matching karl’s same shocked expression. karl stared at him, unable to break eye contact as he gently rested the guitar in his lap.

“thank you” the brunette mumbled fiddling with his rings as he finally averted his eyes from sapnap looking down into his hands, his blush never leaving his cheeks as he accepted the praise.

the two sat in a comfortable silence for a while, sharing cautious glances between one another.

“i’m sorry if i made you uncomfortable or sumthin” 

“no it’s okay just uh, don’t tell george i wrote a song without him” karl chuckled airly, trying to ease any awkwardness between the two, finding no reason to fight with the other, sapnap didn’t seem too bad.

“nah i won’t, besides he’s too busy doin gay shit with dream” sapnap shrugged laughing slightly at his own joke, karl laughing along.

“so, do you have any other stuff you could play? you’re really good” sapnap mumbled speaking quickly.

“we could make something” karl shrugged looking up at sapnap, who’s lips were stretched into a smile, he stood up dusting off his knees as he headed to the drum kit.

“let’s see what you’ve got jacobs.”


	11. skater boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a dnf filler chap for my dnf babies reading, enjoy! <3 (writers block is kicking my ass omg)

“you're jumper is literally the colour of piss, you have no right to disrespect blue like that!" george exclaimed, swinging his legs as he sat on the rusty park bench, looking down at dreams skateboard, unaware that the blonde could skate until now.

“i think you should be seeing a doctor if your piss is green, gog” dream chuckled gripping his board as he waited for the brunette to stand up again, currently complaining about how his legs hurt from all the working. 

“it’s green?” dream raised an eyebrow at george laughing slightly.

“yeah, you colourblind or sumthin?” 

“yeah i am actually” george sighed sadly looking down at the floor.

dream instantly began apologising, convinced he’d ruined any chance at a friendship with george, that was until the brunette started laughing at dream, his face turning red as his smile only grew.

“dude you should’ve seen your face! priceless!” he hummed throughout laughter causing dream to groan, grabbing the other arm “cmon lazy ass”

george followed behind the blonde, thanking the heavens above when they finally made it to the skate park, “can i laugh when you fall?” george asked tilting his head to the side.

“i’m not going to fall” dream huffed frowning as he stepped onto his board, instantly falling to the ground after attempting to move causing george to let out a loud laugh, dream flipping him off “i’m just rusty okay”  
———————————————————————————  
the two stayed at the park for hours, dream teaching george how to skate in straight line, basking in the way george’s grip would tighten against dreams arms every time they approached the smallest bump in the path.

they decided to head back when they saw the sun starting to set, 

“it’s so pretty”

“it looks like the same colour” 

“oh right yeah, your eyes are broken” dream teased causing george to roll his eyes, playfully punching dreams shoulder causing the blonde to let out a loud yell, dramatically placing a hand against his head “you wound me georgie poo”

george groaned at the nickname, speeding up his legs to get away from the blonde, ignoring the smile on his face as he held back a small giggle.

———————————————————————————

when the two got back to the bus, karl and sapnap were nowhere to be found, and quackity was on his way out of the bus going to ‘deal with business’ as he said in the least intimidating way causing george and dream to snicker.

the two boys were sat in their room, a soft hum of george’s ‘chill vibes’ playlist, dream saying the name was the straightest thing he’d ever heard in his life, george responding with a mumble of ‘the only straight thing about me’ causing dream to wheeze loudly a hand running through his blonde hair, george watching intently.

and that’s why dream had ended up on the floor, between george’s legs, who’s currently sat on the edge of the bed, his fingers roaming through dreams long hair, sectioning it into little parts, his fingers working smoothly at removing any tangles, dream relaxing into the touch as he sat in comfortable silence.

by the time george had completed one braid, dream had already gotten bored, making his way into george’s bed wrapping his arms around the other who complained but sank into the touch anyway.

“i’m glad we’re friends george” dream mumbled against the others head, george smiling wide “who said we were friends?” only getting a loud gasp in response. the two returned to silence again after that, george comfortable in dreams arms as the two started to fall asleep. 

“i’m glad we’re friends too dream” george mumbled, feeling dreams lips upturn against his hair, a smile growing on his own lips as he fell asleep in dreams arms, the blonde doing the same.


	12. why’d it have to be him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song for the chap! https://youtu.be/aBK8vKOgqsw (youtube)  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/1s5OxyDHoWuTxWDHLCGYxI?si=KtEO2nI9Sa2zbhW5m-kbMA (spotify)

“dude! that went so well” sapnap exclaimed, shifting on his feet as he wiped beads of sweat from his forehead looking towards karl to gauge the brunettes reaction.

karl smiled back at the others excitement nodding in agreement. “we should play it live tomorrow, i’ll write down the music n give it to everyone” karl hummed quickly typing away at his phone, writing down every detail from the song karl and sapnap had previously wrote.

sapnap stood awkwardly as the whirring of the printer could be heard, he watched as karl walked over, taking a few sheets of paper handing a singular sheet to karl “for quackity” karl mumbled, quickly returning to his cocky self “since you’re like in love or something” 

sapnap raised an eyebrow at karl, the boy had gone from playing along with sapnap, being friendly, to instantly switching back to his nasty persona. sapnap huffed taking it from karl’s hands with a roll of his eyes “someone’s jealous, huh?” 

karl frowned glaring at sapnap, ignoring the way the words burned him. he turned on his heel heading towards the door “fuck you sappy nappy!” he yelled back to sapnap before heading off down the hall, leaving a fuming and quite frankly confused sapnap, alone in the practice room.

————————————————————————

the two hadn’t spoken since then, every time quackity tried to force the two boys to talk he was instantly shut down by some stupid remark from karl.

dream took his place on stage, fiddling with the singular braid in his hair, smiling at george who grinned back, plugging his bass into the amp. quackity fiddled with his guitar strap as he signalled to sapnap saying he was ready, turning to face the crowd that he’d missed, thankful for skeppys opportunity.

karl stood next to dream gripping taking his mic out of the mic stand, smiling kindly at the blonde, who smiled back.

sapnap scowled, aware no one could see him. he hated karl, he wanted to be the one karl smiled at but no, it was dream, he wanted to know what the brunettes problem was with him, he’d ask him about it after the performance for sure.

sapnap opened the song with george, who played the repetitive riff over the top of his drums. eventually quackity came in, shredding the chords on his guitar, causing the crowd to cheer, sapnap loosing up slightly. 

“why’d it have to be him, i’d say you let me down” karl sang, causing dream and sapnap to look over at him, he’d changed the words. 

originally karl had sang about a girl, sapnap remembering it vividly as he was there when the song was formed. it didn’t take long for dream to catch up with karl, the change of words nothing too hard to remember.

“have you ever been, ever been with a guy like that?” karl and dream sang in perfect harmony, dream striding over to george as the two danced together during the instrumental section. karl grinned at the two giving george a small thumbs up. quackity looked over at karl who raised an eyebrow, looking back at the other.

sapnap watched the encounter, his face blank as the brunette headed over to quackity placing the mic between the twos mouths as quackity caught his drift, singing in harmony with karl. 

“was it when you looked at him? was it because he thought he could be, much more then i’ve ever been.” karl looked over to sapnap as he sang, his forehead still pressed against quackitys who was simultaneously singing and playing, his painted finger gliding across the strings flawlessly.

sapnap couldn’t help it when he let his drums drop out completely, dream looking over at him as he tried to save the song quickly heading back to centre stage, along with karl, as the two sang the final lines, even with the lack of drums.

“why’d it have to be him? i’d say you let me down, but we’ve been here before, it’s come back around”

the crowd cheered, george lighting up as he quickly placed his guitar in its holder, heading to the centre stage to meet dream and karl, quackity doing the same. the three all joining in a group hug in celebration, knowing there was no way they wouldn’t advance to the semi-finals.

sapnap stayed seated on his drum stool, watching the sight in front of him, his heart dropping as he watched his band members collectively celebrate without him, in front of an audience. 

to save him self from further embarrassment, the raven haired boy quickly exited the stage, karl’s eyes following him the whole way.

sapnap didn’t look back as he stormed off to the bus, his legs and hands shaking, he felt tears welling in his eyes as he placed his hand against the door handle sliding it open. it wasn’t until the bus door closed behind him did he let out a sob, shakily walking over to his room flopping down onto his bed.

fuck karl jacobs, he thought, as he reflected on how happy dream looked with his new found friends, how quackity disregarded everything sapnap had spilled to him late night just for a hug. 

he clenched his sheets until his knuckles turned white, his body shaking with every exhale as he tried to steady his breathing. he held back his tears as best as he could when he heard the bus door slide open, due to the silence, sapnap assumed it was george grabbing a jacket or something before the four went out for a ‘celebratory meal’ or some dumb shit.

boy was he mistaken, looking over at his room door as he heard it creak open, his eyes squinted slightly as he adjusted to the peak of light that had been let into the room. he interrogated the figure, taking in every detail, quickly realising who it was.

he sat up wiping his eyes, running a hand through his now tangled hair.

“what do you want?” sapnap spat, glaring at the figure, who took a few steps back in shock not seeing this side of sapnap before. 

the figure slowly composed theirselves, slowly and cautiously walking over to sapnaps bed, taking a seat on the edge, sapnaps eyes narrowing as he watched the other.

he couldn’t help it when the tears started flowing again, his pent up emotions getting the best of him. the man moved closer, tapping his shoulder, as an invite.

sapnap sniffled resting his head against the others shoulder, too tired to resist. he relaxed slightly as he felt a hand playing with strands of his hair. 

“i’m sorry if i upset you sap” the familiar voice spoke softly, sapnap looking up slightly at the vulnerability of the other, not expecting the meet the others eyes.

“it’s u-uh okay” sapnap mumbled sniffling again as he tried to break eye contact, to no avail. the two stared at each other, both too nervous to break the silence, it felt all too intimate for sapnap, but the other didn’t make any effort to move away. 

“wanna start again?” the man asked, and sapnap could practically hear the truth leaking from the others words, he nodded slowly his hand making its way into the brunettes free one. 

“sure thing karl”


	13. infinitesimal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song for the chap! https://youtu.be/ffTxXXfGKi8 (youtube) 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/4INlfWglM5I1CiNRpR8Krd?si=_DscoCYKRxq8iGRZxJ2nKg (spotify)
> 
> i currently have no more pre written chapters so the next updates may be late, ily all enjoy!! <3

they never spoke about that night after that, it'd been a few weeks since them, the five boys all getting along just fine, dream and george seeming to be getting along a little too well. resulting in a lot of teasing from the other three, well, mainly quackity.

sapnap had been in the practice room of the new venue all day, hitting his drums with such force he could've swore he'd heard them break, but they seemed to be working fine so oh well.

the boy was nervous, they were preforming again tonight and this determined wether they'd be getting into the finals or not, and besides, the last time sapnap had preformed he'd completely bombed it at the end. so, nervous was an understatement.

a few hours must've passed, because before he knew it, it was time to head on stage. the band all hyped each other up before they headed on stage, they'd agreed to play one of quackitys songs, letting the other have a chance to shine.

sapnap took his seat behind his new temporary set of drums, it was like the further they got the better the equipment got, but sapnap wasn't complaining.

sapnap played the opening beat, only ever practicing with quackity and george beforehand so the three could grasp the rythm. so when sapnap heard a symphony of moans sound through the mics, he instantly looked up. 

quackity turned to wink at sapnap a stupid smirk on his face, sapnap looked over to george who seemed just as surprised as him. 

karl and dream ignored the very clear surprised looks they were receiving from two of their band mates, it only encouraging them.

"there's a million, billion, trillion stars" dream sang, taking lead for this song, karl only letting out a few background moans throughout the first verse, sapnaps cheeks bright red, thankful no one could see him very well.

"they say, it started with a big bang" karl added some harmony's for dream as the two sang to each other, grinning like idiots.

quackity and george did their stupid little rehearsed back to back shoulder move, causing sapnap to roll his eyes as he played, not thinking the two had been serious about it previously. 

"every little ones got a million things" dream spoke, in time with the song, mainly to the audience. karl quickly placed his mic into the stand standing in position as he swayed his voice steady as he sang a held note in the background. 

"and did you know that when you really get close," dream continued, quackity adding a further harmony along with karl, sapnap smiling wide at how perfect the song was going.

"so when you think it might just come to blows" george sang the finally, highest harmony, the crowd dancing along when the music picked back up again. quackity doing some weird dance across the stage as he got hyped by the crowd, still playing his guitar flawlessly, the whole band holding back chuckles.

eventually the two guitars dropped out, leaving only sapnap playing, the boy focussing on not messing up like he did last time, knowing there'd be no saving him this time. 

dream and karl began to moan again, sapnap more prepared this time, simply rolling his eyes as he nailed the final few bars the crowd cheering louder than he'd ever heard before, his heart full of joy.

quackity yelled something incoherent into the microphone, george bursting out into laughter as the three ran off the stage, all high off of adrenaline. 

dream didn't know what took over him as he ran off the stage with the others, his hands finding their way to george's waist, spinning the other around, causing the brunette to squeak. dream chuckled looking down at george, who looked right back up at him. 

he don't know if it was satan or quackity (the same thing in his eyes) that took over his soul as he leaned down, pressing his lips gently against george's, the other instantly kissing back. 

it felt like weeks of longing had finally paid off, his shoulders relaxing as he deepened the kiss, biting at george's lip causing the other to gasp.

it wasn't until he heard quackity quickly rushing out a spanish prayer, did he pull away. the three boys all looking at the two, george rubbed the back of his neck his cheeks flushed , dream snickering slightly at quackitys rambling. 

sapnap gagged running off down the halls "i'm going to throw up!" he yelled dramatically, karl chasing after him, the other three following suit, george and dream hand in hand.

———————————————————————————

it was late when the group got the call, they'd made it to the finals. dream and george yelled wrapping their arms around each other, happiness radiating off of the two. 

sapnap's head was rested against karl's shoulder, as quackitys rested in the raven haired boys lap, the three simply congratulating one another.

after a while of listening to quackitys stories from his previous band, dream and george headed off to bed. it wasn't too long until quackity yawned, his eyes fluttering shut as he laid comfortably in sapnaps lap, sapnap rolling his eyes "get off me asshole, you're fat head is crushing my dick" 

quackity huffed flipping sapnap off before standing up, "i'm going to bed" he hummed looking down at the two boys with narrowed eyes, pointing two fingers at them expectantly, "no fucking on the couch!" he yelled walking off before sapnap or karl could utter a word.

the two sat it comfortable silence for a while, simply enjoying each other's presence. it wasn't until sapnap felt his eyes grow heavy, his whole body resting against karl at this point.

karl smiled down at him, admiring the other features before quickly looking away, not wanting to make anything weird between the two. believe it or not, karl actually thought of sapnap as a friend, a good one at that.

he gently moved his shoulder, causing sapnap to wake up slightly, looking up at karl, who just looked back down at him, the two boys having the same idea as they stood up, quietly making their way to their bedroom.

sapnap got into bed, wrapping his sheets around his body, karl doing the same. he couldn't help but feel cold, longing for something he was too afraid to ask for, luckily, karl didn't need to ask.

sapnap could practically hear karl thinking, he rolled over to face the other, lifting up his sheets with as much energy as he had left, karl raising an eyebrow at him. 

"hurry up asshole, before i change my mind" sapnap teased, his words slurring slightly at the end, too tired to form full sentences. karl nodded quickly rolling out of his own bed and into sapnap's.

the brunette laid there, unmoving, not wanting to disturb sapnap. he felt a cautious arm snake around his waist pulling him in closer. karl quickly relaxed into the new found warmth his eyes slipping shut.

the two fell asleep in harmony, quicker than they ever had before, the only sound throughout the bus being the muffled sound of the icarly theme song coming from quackitys bedroom.


	14. Take a slice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay remember how i said writers block was kicking my ass? For some reason straight after posting that chapter I ending up writing this, nearly 2k words of the boys acting like literal teenagers, enjoy! <3
> 
> Spotify link for the song - https://open.spotify.com/track/37adYGaYaAWTGhBaOzX4Fh?si=I2uDGqO1TPiVXJUrLQQwLA
> 
> Youtube link for the song - https://youtu.be/9DySfgEj1hY

Karl had quite literally screamed when quackity had woken him from his slumber, forgetting about the sleeping boy beside him. He only noticed the third presence when the man shot up, presumably to karl’s screaming, trying to figure out what had happened.

Sapnap’s wide eyes and heavy breathing only caused quackity to laugh even harder, backing away from karl’s face. The man had thought it’d be funny to wake karl up by wearing some dumb mask he’d found, getting real close into karl’s face. 

The brunette waking up to nothing but a badly drawn smiley face breathing down on him was obviously not how he’d expected his morning to go, so when he gripped onto quackitys shirt, throwing him to the ground with a huff, he turned to get a look at the man next to him, smiling shyly as quackity let out a groan of pain in the background.

“Morning” Karl grinned, sapnap rolling his eyes as he stood up from the bed “morning” he replied, gently stepping over quackitys body that was now curled up into a fetal position, “See you at practice boys!” he yelled out from the corridor, before continuing into his own room.

Sapnap was confused, to say the least. On one hand, he was completely enamoured by karl only wanting to be around the other at all times, wanting to spend his days and nights with man and cherish in the blooming friendship they had formed. 

On the other hand though, sapnap wanted nothing more to pin the brunette against the wall and kiss him like his life depended on in, wanted to see what else his throat could do, other than sing of course.

Sapnap was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he felt the cold, bitter air hit his face. He already knew george and dream would be in the studio, probably sucking each other’s faces, the thought alone making sapnaps nose scrunch up.

He banged his clenched fist against the door, waiting a few seconds before entering, not wanting to see something that would most likely scar him for eternity.

Surprisingly, the two were simply sat on the floor, george strumming a few strings as dream hummed along, reminding sapnap of the time he and karl had done the same, they’d have to do that again sometime.

“You two are so in love it’s painful to my soul” sapnap huffed, walking past the two to take a seat at his drum stool, purposefully banging the bass drum a few times to destroy the couples chance at peace and quiet.

“Hey! Just cause you’re jealous it’s not you and...” dream paused, not knowing wether to finish his sentence due to the look sapnap was pulling at him, luckily he didn’t have to finish his sentence, as the brunette next to him decided to chime in.

“Sir jacobs” he grinned, rolling his eyes at dream’s hesitation. The brunette stood from the floor, gently swinging the guitar around his shoulder as he dusted off his legs, offering a hand for dream to take, helping the man up.

The two shared a short lived kiss that was cut off by quackitys gagging, who had previously entered the room undetected, now fiddling with his own guitar, tuning it until it fit his preference. 

It didn’t take long for karl to enter, always being the last person to practice, but doing it so fashionably late that sapnap couldn’t find it in his heart to complain, possibly having something to do with the fact that he was completely whipped by the other.

“Count us in sap?” Karl asked, turning to grin at the other as he gripped the mic stand, sapnaps eyes trailing over the way his veins looked as he clenched his fists and god they’d look so good around my- 

“Sapnap?” Dream chimed in, causing everyone to look at the man, his cheeks heating up, “I- Uh yeah okay” the raven haired boy grimaced, forcing on a smile, causing dream to roll his eyes and chuckle under his breath, the four boys now turning to face the correct way once again.

“1,2,3,4...”

((((Start the song now!))))  
————————————————————————

“4...” the man instantly began playing the drum beat of the song they had prepared earlier, the feeling of harsh stage lights blaring down on his face not bothering him as much as it used to.

It didn’t take long for george to join in with a baseline, sapnap suddenly very jealous of the goggles the other wore, now understanding why. It wasn’t often the lights reached him, but karl had sworn to get him closer to the crowd, something about wanting to showcase his talents. 

Quackity didn’t seem too bothered by the lights, nor the crowd, flawlessly playing the opening guitar riff. Sapnap knew quackity was basking in the yells from the crowd, the man looked good and he knew it, the way his fingers ran against the strings effortlessly, sapnap knew it was bound to make people fall to their knees.

“I don't ever wanna pick a slice” The two leads sang together in unison, sapnap only focussed on karl, his mouth parting slightly at how good the man looked, now knowing the man was made for this career, sapnap swore he was the only guy that could make sweat look attractive but maybe he was just biased.

“Dark fingernail polish” The two finished the first half of the first verse dream’s low harmonies fitting perfectly with karl’s higher ones. Sapnaps eyes darting to the brunettes hands where, sure enough, his fingernails had been painted black, partly influencing sapnaps decision to include those words in the song.

“Gonna fuck my way through collage” Karl had seemingly taken the lead for the final line, sapnap nearly choking at the way the mans lips curled as he spat the curse word into the microphone, sapnaps whole body tingling.

He quickly picked up his thoughts, bringing his drums back in much harder this time as george and quackity did the same, all five of them sounding much better then they ever had before as the two men sang along. 

Sapnap internally groaned at dream and george blatantly eye fucking each other from across the stage, if it wasn’t for karl stood between the two he was sure they would’ve been all over each other by now, he turned his head slightly to get a look at quackity, who’s head was thrown back as he swayed his hips slightly to the music, clearly lost in the guitar.

“I'm so tasty and the price is right” Dream sang the next line, sapnap definitely not enjoying the way it sounded coming out of his best friends mouth, refusing to look at george knowing exactly what his reaction would’ve been. 

“I'm filthy and I love it” it wasn’t until karl had began singing again, did sapnap look back at the two, his cheeks red once again, suddenly realising the crowd could probably see that small detail now, considering he’d moved closer to the front, he quickly shook off his thoughts, bobbing his head as he played to his best ability.

Finally, the two men had dropped out completely, now finishing the singing part of the song, leaving the rest to the instrumentals, which was increasingly getting more nerve wracking for sapnap, never really having a purely drum and guitar section of a song before, especially not live, his nerves only calmed as he realised quackity would be taking most of the attention away from him.

George continued to play the bass, and from what sapnap could see, rolling his eyes under the goggles as dream headed over to him, leaning down to rest his head against the mans as george proceeded to play perfectly, with no shame as the two moved together.

Quackity, to no surprise, began to play his solo, taking centre stage as he danced around the stage, the crowd going crazy as he leaned down the grin at a few of them, winking and showing his charm as he played.

Sapnap was way too enthralled in watching quackitys glowing stage presence to notice karl who had previously been stalking over to where he was seated, the man only noticing when karl had stopped dead in front of his drum kit.

Sapnap didn’t let karl ruin his playing though, simply trying to distract himself from the way karl had swayed his body around the mans set, now stood behind him, the mans touch on his shoulders intoxicating. 

Karl leaned down, his breath now hot against sapnaps ear as he bit at is playfully, sapnaps drums completely dropping out just as quackity and george’s guitars began to fade out, his cheeks red as he stood up from his kit, turning to face karl, his lips parted in awe.

He’d realised he’d been staring when quackity had tugged at his arm, pulling the two off the stage, sapnap quickly snapping out of his daze, now rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands. 

“That went well” George spoke up, currently clinging onto dream like a lifeline, the two already all over each other, sapnap rolling his eyes.

“God you’re like horny teenagers” quackity huffed, prodding dream’s side with his finger before stepping back “Here.” the man mumbled, scurrying around in his jean pockets, sapnap watching him with a raised eyebrow, as he dropped what seemed to be a key card in the blondes hands.

“Because i’m a responsible parent, i booked you putas a hotel room for the night, no need to thank me” Quackity hummed only getting a chuckle from dream in response, the brunette next to him messing up quackitys beanie on his head. 

“Yeah, just leave me with the obvious fuckers over here, at least they have the decency to fuck silently” The man teased, pushing past the four storming off to the tour bus.

Sapnap really didn’t understand quackity, the man was strangely optimistic all of the time, but hey he wasn’t complain- “What’d he say?!” karl blurted causing sapnap to look up at him, his eyes widened as he to realised what quackity had said, groaning slightly as he placed his head in his hands.

“Okayyyy then” George mumbled, looking up at dream before grabbing his arm, dragging the blonde away to where sapnap assumed they were staying, now being left with karl.

“We should probably head to the bus” the man mumbled, weirdly quieter than usual, sapnap looking up to see the man was clearly as flustered as he was, scratching the back of his neck as his cheeks were tinted with a pretty shade of pink. 

Sapnap caught himself before he could let his gaze linger for longer than comfortable, nodding along with karl, grabbing the others shoulders as he looked down slightly into the others eyes.

He couldn’t help himself as he leant down, resting his head against the mans forehead, smirking slightly as he felt karl’s breath stutter against his skin, the mans eyes wide as his cheeks flushed an even darker shade of pink.

Sapnap swore he saw the other go to lean up, but decided his mind was simply just telling him what he wanted to hear. “Race ya there!” the raven hair boy smirked, patting karl’s shoulder before turning on his heel, leaving no time to think about the previous encounter, now only wanting to beat karl, the last thing he could hear as he turned the corner being a distant, 

“Hey! No fair!!”


	15. questions for the character

Hey! This isn't a new chapter (that's coming on Monday) but I thought I'd do a sort of interactive thing because of all of the love I've been receiving from this story <3

So, you, the reader, can ask any character from this story whatever question you want, you can ask as many as you want to as well! This is mainly to help me get out of the writers block that is currently wracking my brain.

I'll answer every question, obviously in character and the questions can be whatever you want! Also feel free to ask me anything I'll also answer haha! Once again thank you for the continued support (3.6k reads?!?!?!) I can't wait to see what you ask and I hope you're all doing okay! Stay safe - Abby <3

(Write the characters name and then the question!)

DREAM:

GEORGE: 

SAPNAP:

KARL:

BAD:

SKEPPY:

QUACKITY:

FUTURE CHARACTERS ----- exciting I know ;)

TECHNO:

WILBUR:

NIKI:

TOMMY:(no inappropriate questions they are minors)

TUBBO:(no inappropriate questions they are minors)

PHILZA:

THE AUTHOR:


	16. ANSWERS

DREAM: "where's patches?"

how do you know the name of my cat, am i famous enough for a stalker?

GEORGE: "👀"

uhm, hi?..

SAPNAP: "gay for karl"

karl is gay for me!

"Admit it, you like karl."

NEXT QUESTION!

"What's your sexuality?" 

I've never really thought much about it, but if i had to say i'd say i'm unlabelled, i'm definitely not straight but i don't know what to label myself, i hope that helped.

KARL: "gay for sapnap"

What's a sapnap?

"WHEN ARE YOU AND SAP GETTING TOGETHER YOU BOTH OBVIOUSLY LIKE EACH OTHER!"

WHY ARE WE YELLING?

"kinda gay ngl, that's poggers"

Kinda?! i'm very gay!

"what do you plan to do in the future?"

I really wanna pursue music!

BADBOYHALO: "devil man or language man NO WAIT MUFFIN KING"

MUFFIN KING? LIKE FROM SHREK? I LOVE THAT MOVIE!!!

SKEPPY: "diamond boi"

are you calling me shiny! :0

QUACKITY: "do you ship karlnap?"

not as much as they already do smh

"do you have a dump truck?" 

FATTEST ASS IN THE CABINET BABYYYY

TECHNO: "omg i love you you're my favourite already hi."

uhm hello, i guess i love you too¿?..

"helllooooo"

HEH? HULLOOO

WILBUR: "hehehehe hi"

hey! how are you?

NIKI: "please marry me i'm in love with you"

o-oh hi! i love you too, i'll make sure to buy a pretty ring :)

TOMMY: "pog champ?"

POG CHAMP!

"thoughts on women?"

WOMAN POG! WOMEN LOVE ME!

TUBBO: "tubbo."

tubo.

"how do you feel about bees?"

BEEZ? I LOVE BEES!

"pickup lines?"

are you a bee? because you're bee-utiful :D

PHILZA: "are you going to be part of a band if so what will you play?"

indeed i am, and i cant say to much because author abby might kill me but i can say it involves two sticks ;).

AUTHOR: "where'd you get inspo from? i like the book keep up the good work!"

tysm!! i got the inspo from just listening to a whole lot of music, and i saw some art of drummer!sapnap and mind went brrrrr.

"Hello good person, keep up the good work. Your book is a masterpiece."

tysm! i'm glad you like it :]

"You have an amazing way of writing and i'm enjoy the book"

thank you oh my goodness! you're so sweet :)

"You should add punz just a suggestion not trying to force anything, love your story either way it's extremely well written and it's fun to read."

don't worry, punz has officially been added so stay tuned for that :) tysm for reading!

"i'm drafting a book on a band and i'm completely stuck on how to write their friendship."

hey! i'd love to read it when it's finished and friendship wise it kinda depends what vibes you want from the book; on one hand you can write it as thought they're a big family but on the other you can write it similar to me where they are rivals/forced to be friends.

"you're amazing at writing"

thank you sm <3

"Is there gonna be anymore jealousy scenes?"

YES!! i'm a sucker for jealousy, maybe that says something about me haha.

"is quackity finally gonna stop being a lonely little boy and get with techno?"

possibly ;) stay tuned because you've now given me technoxquack brainrot >:(

THANK YOU EVERYBODY WHO ASKED QUESTIONS!! ILL BE SURE TO DO THIS AGAIN SOME TIME :]

participants from wattpad:

@bethanynottaken  
@wannastealyoursoul  
@AHHHHHHHHHH55555  
@gay__frogs  
@XxLowellDragoXx  
@pogandaswag  
@DeffoNotCandleGirl  
@Mune_Deer  
@randomRainbows29  
@beetlecorpse  
@Mia9654  
@arandomaccounttt

Participants from ao3:

@lemonkhan  
@KamiWheyy


	17. your new boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song for the chap 
> 
> youtube - https://youtu.be/Xa0Swz3X1cQ
> 
> spotify- https://open.spotify.com/track/4vLBnQtece15fFhqWxZvJP?si=h48NTX2kQcuy9l6yPLVORg

"I know him" Dream mumbled, causing everybody to look up at the man, eyebrows raised. The group had been searching for information on their newest competition, the next few bands they would be facing.

Turns out Dream had a lot of enemies, even more than sapnap would've thought. The raven haired boy had heard Dream's rambling about a man named techno a few months back but had never thought anything of it, that was until he found out they'd be facing the man (and his band) later in the afternoon.

Just to top it off, their competition just so happened to b-

"Sleepy bois?! Isn't half of their band too young to even be on stage?" Quackity huffed causing a small sigh to erupt from George's lips, "They're gonna be hard to beat" the british boy mumbled, currently seated painfully close to Dream, Sapnap almost gagging at the affection.

Sapnap rose from where he was previously seated on the ground, storming over to his drum set, twisting his bandana around his head. "Well? What are you waiting for? We need to practice a song that's gonna completely hand their asses to them" Sapnap huffed, raising an eyebrow slightly at Karl's flushed cheeks before shrugging it off, the brunet had been acting strange recently to say the least.

It didn't take long for the rest of the band to follow sapnap to their designated instruments, all awkwardly waiting for someone to come up with ideas, clearly all nervous about who they were going up against.

"I have an idea" George piped up, plucking a few strings on his guitar as he played an opening riff.

"I have some lyrics" Dream mumbled fiddling around in his bag as Quackity plugged in his aux, Karl awkwardly shifting on his feet as he let Dream take the lead. It wasn't like Karl to be so silent, not adding any comments or ideas, Sapnap only growing more suspicious of the mans behavior. He'd made a mental note to ask the man about it after practice.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He forgot. It wasn't until the five of them were in the crowd, did he remember. Only due to the way Karl had blatantly tried to stay as far away from sapnap as the sea of people would let him. Sapnap frowned returning to the spot next to Karl, deciding he'd rather be with the brunet then to be trapped beside the two lovebirds that were currently all over each other, or the crazy beanie wearing nutcase that was swerving throughout the crowd dancing with random people.

He gently grabbed onto Karl's hand squeezing it tightly as he dragged the brunet to the barrier, Karl's pink cheeks barely noticeable under the venues dim lighting, a signal that a band would be entering the stage soon.

Sapnap scanned his eyes across the figures on the stage, there appeared to be 6 members, causing the mans eyebrow to raise. He looked down at the brunet, grinning at him, his smile quickly fading as the man simply avoided eye contact with sapnap, causing the man to sigh, turning back to face the stage.

It wasn't until he felt Karl's hand slip from his own, did he notice he'd forgotten to let go, his own cheeks flushing a deep pink, thankful for the distraction of the now lit up stage. He took in the band appearance. A tall brunet stood beside a pink haired woman, the two of them in front of microphones. He let his eyes trail over to the man on the drums, who sported a green and white bucket hat. Across from him were two boys, that didn't look much older than 16, the blonde holding a guitar and the shorter brunet stood behind a keyboard. Finally, he met eyes with the last man, he hand long pink hair and a guitar placed against his hand.

At first he raised an eyebrow at the mans blatant staring but he then realized the man wasn't staring at him, but the blonde that had resurfaced beside sapnap, "That's techno" Dream mumbled leaning down so sapnap would be able to hear him over the crowd. The raven hair boy now understanding why the pink haired boy looked so pissed off, if Dream's expression was anything to go by, there was definitely some history there.

The two teenage boys opened the song, playing alongside each other with wide smiles on each of their faces. "Life isn't quite what I thought I'd be, when I was a kid on VoIP" the brunet sang, a very prominent british accent blaring through the stadium, his eyes darting over to George, who now seemingly looked just as pissed off as Dream, oh boy, there was also history there too. 

Sapnap watched carefully as the woman and techno swayed slightly, the two having not done much yet. His thoughts were quickly cut off when he heard a very distinctive guitar riff play out during the chorus, his eyebrow raising at the sudden change in tempo, the pink haired woman now singing angelic harmonies along with the brunet, the nerves in Sapnap's stomach only growing.

"You hit it off instantly, I know cause you won't stop telling me" the guitar had once again dropped out as the brunet sang alone once again, getting a few laughs from the crowd as he sang comedic lines, sapnap trying his hardest not to laugh along, he couldn't deny it, the band was good.

He felt Karl's hand re attach with his own, looking down at the other, a grin on his face, which Karl had returned, sapnap internally sighing with relief. "Oh she's living the dream" the man sung, the tempo once again changing as the woman began to harmonize, sapnap's heart swelling at her voice and the sweet smile on her face, reminding him of Karl's very own.

He looked back at the other, surprised to see the man staring straight back at him. He smirked, grabbing Karl's other hand as he forced the man to dance around with him, forgetting all of his previous worries, Karl only rolling his eyes and dancing along with him as the band repeated the chorus.

"You're pretty" sapnap mumbled, his cheeks quickly heating up as he realized what he had said. He thanked the gods above when Karl tilted his head "What?" he spoke slightly louder of the crowd "I can't hear you!" he huffed causing sapnap to roll his eyes, pulling the man closer to him as the song began to die out.


	18. Pork Soda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song links 
> 
> youtube https://youtu.be/78DVtcsT26k
> 
> spotify https://open.spotify.com/track/5C5gvDZsl6d8bh89URfKHr?si=dThrLGp1TSiaMGqyctEEDw

"Mierda." Quackity mumbled, dragging the four men towards the side of the stage "they were good" he continued, everyone silently agreeing with the boy. Sapnap shifted awkwardly on his feet as he disconnected his hand from quackity's, wiping against his shift with a playful scowl "cooties." the raven haired boy mumbled, trying to clam quackity's evident nerves, it seemingly working as the man gasped in mock offence.

Before quackity could retaliate back, the five got their cue to enter the stage. Sapnap groaning as they announcer yelled out their former band name "404", sapnap making a note to ask the others about changing their name.

The boys all took their places, like they had rehearsed earlier that day, Karl and Dream looking as confident as ever under to artificial lighting. Quackity and George fiddling with the tuners on their guitars with practiced ease, not a hint of fear in their demeanors, it left Sapnap in awe how confident they all appeared to be.

"Somewhere in south end when you were fun" Dream opened the song along with George's bassline and Sapnap's drums.

"You took my hand and you made me run" Karl replied, looking over his shoulder to get a quick glance of Sapnap, that didn't go unnoticed by the other.

Quackity then came in with a much less prominent guitar riff, taking a step back from being the focal point of their songs. Sapnap played along flawlessly as he watched the four absorb the atmosphere that had been created by the crowd, them seemingly enjoying the band.

"I want you for the world, I want you all the time" Karl's voice unwavering and perfect as he removed his mic from the stand, slowly making his way around the stage, Sapnap had noticed that the man seemed to do that when he was uncomfortable being center stage.

Sapnap looked out into the crowd as he played, noticing the other band being in the crowd, just as they were. He saw the two younger boys jumping around to the music, causing chaos to those around them. He noticed the woman swaying slightly as she seemed to try and sing along, the bucket hat man watching over the two boys. 

He then noticed why Karl had moved, the brunet glaring at George with a look that could kill, the pink haired man reflecting that same expression to Dream. Karl clearly wanting to avoid that at all costs as he walked over to sapnap, still singing flawlessly as the song began to build up.

"Maybe you still think of us, phone buzz and still I jump" the two sang, slowly climbing up in tone as Karl leant over the drum stand, Quackity and George both moving over to Dream, playing along perfectly.

"I want you all the time" Karl sang solo, meeting eyes with sapnap, who looked back at him his mouth slightly agape. Karl shot back up from where he had sat, winking at Sapnap before heading back off to meet Dream and the others in the middle of the stage. 

They repeated the chorus a few times, Sapnap's eyes never leaving Karl as the man swayed across the stage gracefully. Eventually the three boys dropped out, leaving Karl and Dream to close the song with a final "Got nobody cause I'm braindead."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what's the weird eye contact about?" Quackity asked, sapnap thankful that someone had finally asked. Dream and George both looking at the three from where they were seated on their bed. Sapnap, Quackity and Karl had all invaded Dream and George's room, post-show adrenaline keeping them from relaxing. The three of them sat on the floor, looking up at Dream and George expectantly, causing George to roll his eyes.

"Techno just has some weird grudge because I'm better than him at everything" Dream grinned causing the boys to roll their eyes, George included. "More like he's better than you" Sapnap piped up, Dream glaring at him as a warning to not say more, but Sapnap, of course, didn't take notice.

"They have this weird rivalry, like one time Dream and Techno were both on the same football team back at school right? The two completely threw the game because they refused to pass to each other." Sapnap hummed, Dream letting out a small groan, slightly embarrassed "not true."

"Oh really?" sapnap smirked before continuing "because I do remember you coming home and complaining to bad all night about how techno had beat you by one mark on a POP QUIZ" Sapnap exclaimed causing the four boys to laugh, Dream joining in with the laughter with a short lived eye roll.

"How about you George? Some weird British cult you got goin on?" George sighed knowing quackity wouldn't leave him alone until he answered.

"We both liked the same girl back at our old school when we were like ten, one thing led to another and I-" he paused hiding his head in his hands with embarrassment "I convinced everybody he was gay so she'd date me" George mumbled, causing quackity to let out a shriek of laughter, Sapnap following suit, the rest all laughing along.

Their laughing was cut short when somebody knocked at the bus door, George instantly getting up to answer it, wanting to remove himself from the conversation as quickly as possible. The brunet resurfaced a few minutes later, an unfamiliar blonde beside him. Sapnap took his time taking in the mans features, his hair was tied back in a man bun, a small chain sported around his neck. 

"Hey, you guys need to start packing." The man spoke, his voice rough as Dream stood up raising an eyebrow at him, trying to read George's expression for any signs of fear, the brunet simply just smiling.

"Wait that was kinda rude, I'm Punz, your new manager" the blonde spoke up once again, quackity, karl and sapnap now all rising from where they were sat. "New manager?" Karl asked gently holding onto sapnap's hand that he didn't notice he'd taken.

"Yeah! You guys got through to the semi-finals? Didn't you know?"

It was silent for a short while, before quackity ran at the blonde, wrapping his arms around punz with a cheer, punz tensing up at the unexpected contact. Karl sighed, despite the grin on his face, gripping quackity's shirt, pulling him off of the other.

"So why do we need to pack?" Dream asked, still cautious of the other. "Because you guys are in the big leagues now, which means better equipment and a much better bus" He smirked, looking around the small room he was currently in, all five of the boys' eyes lighting up.

"C'mon! what are you waiting for?" The man spoke up again, snapping sapnap back into reality as he squeezed Karl's hand, dragging the other to their room, karl letting out a small squeal. Quackity sprinted off to his room with a terrifying speed, and punz left the bus to give the boys their space as they packed their belongings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for the five of them to pack and unpack, Karl rolling around on his much larger, comfier bed. Sapnap laughing at him, his laughter only growing when quackity appeared out of nowhere, jumping onto the brunet "GET THE HONK OFF ME ALEX" sapnap laughed before quickly leaving the room, not wanting to get involved any further.

Eventually Karl and Quackity appeared, quackity sitting as far away from Karl as he could, Karl glaring at him causing George and Sapnap to simultaneously roll their eyes. "So first job as manager, you guys need a name, y'know to improve your 'reputation' or whatever" Punz hummed fiddling with a lose strand of hair, Sapnap could already tell he'd get along with the guy.

"What about the quackity show" quackity hummed, causing Karl to glare at him once again "maybe not" the man mumbled, sapnap laughing at the two.

"Pop off"

"No George"

"Daddy Dream?"

"Quackity!"

"How about feral" Karl chimed in, the five looking at the brunet who had been mainly silent. 

"That's kinda catchy" 

"You'd say that to whatever karl says sap, fuckin simp"

"Shut up quackity or I swear to fu-"

"Okay! Feral it is!" Punz raised his voice, before the two could continue their argument, George thanking the man with his eyes. The boys all agreed to the name, now drifting into a short lived silence, due to quackity once again speaking up.

"We should go get welcoming drinks" he hummed, causing Punz to raise an eyebrow "You guys aren't even legal"

"Hey the youngest is sap and he's 19!" the beanie wearing man pleaded, causing everybody to sigh.

"I know a club that we can go to, but I refuse to let you guys drink" Punz hummed, meeting quackity in the middle. Quackity beamed back at the other as he shot up, running to his room presumably to get changed. 

"We leave in 10" The blonde mumbled, everyone else leaving to get ready for the night ahead of them.


End file.
